1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the position of vehicle headlamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is known in the prior art, there are devices to enable the driver of a vehicle to adjust the position of the headlamps of the vehicle while the driver is positioned in the driver's seat. There is also a prior art device that includes screws which are returned by springs for adjusting the position of the headlamps of a vehicle both in azimuth and in elevation. However, none of these devices permits both the initial adjustment of the low or dipped beam and the remote control by the driver of the inclination in elevation of the low beam while at the same time being simple in construction.